gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Guardian Angels
Go to the multistory carpark and pick up the Ruger. Go with Lance to the drop off and watch over Diaz. Hatians! They're busting the deal! Protect Diaz. Grab the bike, chase him down and get Diaz's money back. Collect the briefcase and take it back to Diaz. }} Guardian Angels is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City given to protagonist Tommy Vercetti by retired army colonel Juan Cortez from his yacht docked in Ocean Bay Marina in Washington Beach, Vice City. Walkthrough Brief Cortez's good friend Ricardo Diaz has a deal to close with the Cubans, but he could use some extra security. So Cortez wants Tommy to protect him, Cortez has set up some special firepower for the meeting in the Washington Beach multi-story car park. The Mission Drive to the multi-story car park in Ocean Beach and grab the Ruger set up there for Tommy. Seconds later Lance Vance arrives, Tommy tells Lance to come along to which he agrees. Now drive Lance to the meet in an alley in Ocean Beach. Upon arriving, Ricardo Diaz will arrive as well, along with his bodyguards. Ricardo will then tell Tommy to get a good vantage point. Climb onto the balcony behind and wait for the Cubans to arrive. After some time of the Cubans' arrival, a Voodoo car will show up and four Haitians will get out. Kill them instantly. Next another Voodoo shows up, kill the Haitians getting out. Then a van will show up and let off a couple more Haitians, kill them. Then another Voodoo will come in through the opposite end of the alley, kill the Haitians there. Then, a Burrito will come in kill the two Haitians that get out and four more will get out, kill them as well. Throughout the ordeal check on Lance who is in the balcony across Tommy, he will get attacked every once in a while and if he gets killed the mission will end in failure. After the last Haitian is done with, two last Haitians will appear riding Sanchez's; they will take Diaz's money, but one of them will get killed by Lance. Get one of the Uzis that the dead Haitians drop and then get on the dead guy's bike and chase the other guy. The objective in this section is to kill the Haitian, do it in any way, as long as he doesn't escape. Once he is killed, grab the briefcase he drops with Diaz's money in it and go back to where Diaz is, give him the money and the mission is complete. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to the multistory carpark and pick up the Ruger. *Go with Lance to the drop off and watch over Diaz. *Hatians! They're busting the deal! Protect Diaz. *Grab the bike, chase him down and get Diaz's money back. *Collect the briefcase and take it back to Diaz. Post mission phone call Ricardo Diaz: Tommy, is Ricardo Diaz, I want to thank you for looking out for me my man. I ask that prick Cortez, he say you the real deal, my friend, why you not come see me. I need a guy like you. All I have now is dickheads, dickheads everywhere, yo. I make you really rich. Reward The reward for completing this mission is $1000 and the mission The Chase is unlocked. The player can also now access Starfish Island, and also gains the ability to gain a five-star wanted level. Trivia *Diaz's Admiral is bullet, fire, explosion, and damage proof. The player can obtain it by failing the mission by killing Diaz, his men, or the Cubans (to break the deal up) and then stealing it. The car can be obtained without failing the mission by quickly running to the direction Diaz left. The vehicle will be there with all its properties untouched. This Admiral also has a unique shade of light grey. **Occasionally, after failing the mission and obtaining the Admiral, it will revert back to normal for an unknown reason, thus becoming vulnerable to any type of damage. *In the mobile version of this mission, when the Haitians steal Diaz' money, he orders Tommy and Lance to chase him down. But the word "Haitian" during this dialogue is censored, due to the PC version already created controversy on this. *If the player hits the final Haitian off his bike and destroy the bike while he's off, he will have no programming other than to stand still and await his fate. *This mission does not explain how Lance knew the Kruger would be stashed in the parking garage; however, it is assumed that he followed Tommy and appears after Tommy equips the weapon. **Lance mentioned that he'll be watching Tommy on their first encounter, and may decide to join the action instead of letting Tommy "hogging it all", judging by his speech during the cutscene. *When the Haitian in the bike is killed, a sniper sound is heard, even though nobody uses sniper rifles in this mission, only Krugers and Uzi's. Probably Lance carried one and just switched to it to kill the Haitian, given that his position is not safe enough to hold the sniper rifle all the time. **However, killing him does not drop one, indicating a possible developer's oversight. **It may be done for dramatic sound effect for when the Haitian is killed. *The Kruger must be picked to proceed through this mission and thus will replace the M4 if Tommy has one - however, it is possible to use the M4 by dropping it at the Leaf Link Golf Club (Must complete Avery's mission first), get the Kruger then drive over there to get back the M4. **It is also possible to get into the InterGlobal Studios in Prawn Island via a unique stunt jump, grab the M4, and get back out. To avoid having to use the Packer in the studio as a ramp outside of the closed gates, using a motorbike is recommended. **Furthermore, the player can get as much ammunition for the assault rifle as they want, by failing the mission after picking up the rifle. Gallery GuardianAngels-GTAVC2.jpg|Tommy Vercetti and Lance Vance meeting Ricardo Diaz and his men GuardianAngels-GTAVC3.jpg|Tommy Vercetti killing the Haitian attackers and protecting Ricardo Diaz GuardianAngels-GTAVC4.jpg|Tommy Vercetti attempting to kill the fleeing Haitian with Ricardo Diaz' money Walkthrough GuardianAngels-GTAVC-SS1.jpg|Tommy arrives at Cortez's yacht at Pier 2, Ocean Bay Marina, Ocean Beach, where he is greeted by Cortez, who thanks Tommy for his arrival. GuardianAngels-GTAVC-SS2.jpg|Cortez informs Tommy that Ricardo Diaz, the biggest drug dealer in Vice City has asked Cortez to provide some protection in a deal Diaz will participate in. GuardianAngels-GTAVC-SS3.jpg|Cortez tells Tommy that upon getting such request, he immediately thought of Tommy. GuardianAngels-GTAVC-SS4.jpg|Cortez tells Tommy that he hid a weapon for Tommy to pick up at the multistory carpark in Ocean Beach. GuardianAngels-GTAVC-SS5.jpg|Cortez asks Tommy to pick up the hidden weapon, then drive to the deal and protect Diaz. GuardianAngels-GTAVC-SS6.jpg|Tommy going back to his vehicle. GuardianAngels-GTAVC-SS7.jpg|Tommy, on his way to the carpark. GuardianAngels-GTAVC-SS8.jpg|Tommy entering the carpark. GuardianAngels-GTAVC-SS9.jpg|Tommy, about to pick up the automatic rifle that Cortez left for him. GuardianAngels-GTAVC-SS11.jpg|As Tommy picks up the rifle, a familiar white Infernus rides into the carpark. GuardianAngels-GTAVC-SS12.jpg|The Infernus stops near Tommy and the man that previously saved Tommy's life from several thugs gets out of it. GuardianAngels-GTAVC-SS13.jpg|The man jokingly comments on Tommy taking taking lots of dangerous jobs. GuardianAngels-GTAVC-SS14.jpg|Tommy tells the man that he's tired of him showing up and not doing anything and offers the man to come along and help Tommy. GuardianAngels-GTAVC-SS15.jpg|The man agrees and introduces himself as Lance. GuardianAngels-GTAVC-SS16.jpg|After picking up the Ruger, Tommy is tasked with going to the meeting place with Lance and protect Diaz. GuardianAngels-GTAVC-SS17.jpg|Tommy and Lance head to the meeting place. GuardianAngels-GTAVC-SS18.jpg|Tommy and Lance arriving at the meeting place. GuardianAngels-GTAVC-SS19.jpg|After a few moments, a silver Admiral drives down the alleyway towards Tommy and Lance. GuardianAngels-GTAVC-SS20.jpg|After the Admiral stops, Diaz and two of his bodyguards get out of the car. GuardianAngels-GTAVC-SS21.jpg|Diaz asks Tommy if he is Cortez's new employee. GuardianAngels-GTAVC-SS22.jpg|Tommy confirms that he is sent by Cortez, but tells Diaz that he is willing to take other jobs if they pay better. GuardianAngels-GTAVC-SS23.jpg|Tommy turns to Lance and tells him that they should get a good vantage points for when the buyers arrive. GuardianAngels-GTAVC-SS24.jpg|Lance picks out a balcony and a rooftop that they could use. GuardianAngels-GTAVC-SS25.jpg|Tommy going up the stairs to the rooftop Lance pointed out. GuardianAngels-GTAVC-SS26.jpg|After a few minutes, the Cubans arrive in their gang car. GuardianAngels-GTAVC-SS27.jpg|Tommy watching over the deal. GuardianAngels-GTAVC-SS28.jpg|Shortly after the deal begins, a Voodoo driven by Haitian gangsters strolls into the alleyway. GuardianAngels-GTAVC-SS29.jpg|The Haitians attempt to bust the deal, forcing Tommy to kill them. GuardianAngels-GTAVC-SS30.jpg|Tommy taking care of a several Haitians that were attempting to bust the deal. GuardianAngels-GTAVC-SS31.jpg|After several waves of Haitians fail to break the deal apart, two gang members ride down the alleyway on Sanchezes. GuardianAngels-GTAVC-SS32.jpg|One of the riders grabs the briefcase with the money. GuardianAngels-GTAVC-SS33.jpg|Tommy, Lance, Diaz and Diaz's bodyguards all try to shoot the rider down, but all of them fail. They do, however, hit the second rider, sending him off his bike. GuardianAngels-GTAVC-SS34.jpg|After shooting down the rider, Tommy has to take his Sanchez and chase after the other Haitian. GuardianAngels-GTAVC-SS35.jpg|Tommy getting onto the Sanchez. GuardianAngels-GTAVC-SS36.jpg|Tommy chasing the Haitian gangster. GuardianAngels-GTAVC-SS37.jpg|After a few moments, Tommy shoots the gangster down and has to take the briefcase he stole. GuardianAngels-GTAVC-SS38.jpg|Tommy, about to pick up the money briefcase. GuardianAngels-GTAVC-SS39.jpg|After picking up the briefcase, he is tasked with bringing it back to Diaz. GuardianAngels-GTAVC-SS40.jpg|Tommy arriving back at the alleyway where the deal was taking place. GuardianAngels-GTAVC-SS41.jpg|Upon returning back to the alleyway, Tommy approaches Diaz to talk to him. GuardianAngels-GTAVC-SS42.jpg|Diaz thanks Tommy for saving his life and asks his name. GuardianAngels-GTAVC-SS43.jpg|Tommy introduces himself, and Diaz tells him that if he needs a job, he could come see him. GuardianAngels-GTAVC-SS44.jpg|As Tommy is left alone, he wonders where Lance went. GuardianAngels-GTAVC-SS45.jpg|Mission passed. Video Walkthrough GTA Vice City - Walkthrough - Mission 9 - Guardian Angels (HD)|PC Version GTA Vice City - iPad Walkthrough - Mission 9 - Guardian Angels|Ipad/PS2 Version Navigation }}de:Die Schutzengel pl:Anioł stróż ru:Guardian Angels Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Vice City